A computer network typically comprises a plurality of microprocessor-based devices, such as computers, that are interconnected via hardware (e.g., network cables, hubs, switchers, etc.) and/or wireless techniques (e.g., radio frequency (RF), infrared (IR), etc.) and employed in connection with layers of software (e.g., protocols, etc.) to facilitate interaction between at least two devices in order to provide a fast, efficient and cost effective means to exchange information. In many instances, other devices such as printers, scanners and facsimile machines are coupled to the computer network to enhance the exchange of information. For example, data can be output to paper as a graph(s), a table(s), a chart(s), and the like. The economical, efficiency and connectivity benefits afforded by computer networks are commonly exploited by corporations, medical facilities, businesses, the government, and educational facilities, wherein computer networks are employed to improve everyday tasks such as correspondence (e.g., via email, instant messaging and chat rooms), documentation, problem solving, mathematical computation, scheduling, planning, and information gathering.
In general, computer networks are differentiated through characteristics such as size, user base, architecture and topology. For example, Local Area Networks (LANs) and Wide Area Networks (WANs) are two common networks that include an indication of size/user based within the network name. For instance, a LAN typically is associated with a relatively small geographic area such a department, building or group of buildings, and employed to connect local workstations, personal computers, printers, copiers, and scanners. A WAN typically is associated with networks that span large geographical areas, and can include one or more smaller networks, such as one or more LANs. For example, a WAN can be employed to a couple computers and/or LANs that reside on opposite ends of a country and/or world. The most popular WAN today is the Internet. These networks can be further delineated to provide more specific information such as Campus Area Networks (CANs), Metropolitan Area Networks (MANs), and Home Area Networks (HANs). In general, a CAN is associated with a limited geographic area, such as a campus or military base; a MAN is more generic and designed to provide for a town or city; and a HAN resides within a user's home to connect digital devices such as computers, home monitoring system (e.g., lighting and temperature), entertainment centers (e.g., audio and video systems) and security (e.g., alarm and CCD cameras) systems.
Architectural differentiation includes peer-to-peer and client-server networks. With a peer-to-peer architecture, computers are connected to one another (e.g., via a hub) and share the same level of access on the network. In addition, the computers can be configured with security levels and/or sharing rights such that files can be directly accessed and shared peer-to-peer, or between computers. In contrast, a client-server network comprises at least one client machine, which can be a user's computer, and a server, which typically is employed to store and execute shared applications. One advantage of employing a client-server configuration is that it can free local disk space on clients by providing a central location for file storage and execution. Common topologies classifications include bus, ring and star topologies. With a bus topology, a central channel or backbone (the bus) couples computers and/or devices on the network. With a ring topology, computers and/or devices are coupled as a closed loop. Thus, information may travel through the several computers prior to reaching a destination computer. With a star topology, computers are connected to a central computer.
Generally, when one network component transmits a signal to another network component, the network component that transmits the signal typically expects a response from the receiving network component within a reasonable time frame. If a response is not received within a reasonable time (e.g., defined by a time-out), the communication usually terminates. The foregoing concept extends to essentially any state machine attempting to communicate with another state machine via a network, bus and/or direct connection. In order to respond in a timely manner, many state machines continuously operate in a full power state such that the state machine can monitor, receive and promptly respond to an incoming signal.
However, the industry trend is to minimize power consumption through mechanisms such as automatic power management utilities that transition a state machine from a full power state to a lower power or “off” state. For example, many computers utilize standard power management technologies such as Advanced Configuration and Power Interface (ACPI), which enables an operating system to control power by automatically transitioning the computer to a Standby, Suspend, Hibernate, Sleep, Deep Sleep, etc. state. However, a state machine residing in such lower power state may not be able to receive incoming signals, may ignore incoming signals and/or may be invoked to transition to the high power (e.g., wake) state when a signal arrives in order to process the signal. The latter typically is associated with a time delay since transitioning to the high power state can include component initialization, error checking, motor ramp-up, hand shaking, etc. In addition, many times state machines are invoked to transition to a high power to handle trivial requests such as a responding to a ping. Thus, with conventional systems a dichotomy exists between conserving power and timely responding to incoming signals.